narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sage Art: Gate of the Great God
sealing technique Are you certain?--Elveonora (talk) 11:15, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Thanks you removed it Cerez, it could be a barrier technique for all we know. Most sealing techniques seal/unseal stuff into/from stuff. BUT, there are exception to this and a few sealing techniques only immobilize ._. like Killer B's ink thingy and that toilet paper girl from Suna, is it?--Elveonora (talk) 12:12, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Name Isn't "Ten Seals" part from the next page also part of this technique's name?--LeafShinobi (talk) 11:58, May 22, 2013 (UTC) :Wait for MS--Elveonora (talk) 12:00, May 22, 2013 (UTC) ::This. Also it'll need to be changed to "gate of the" whatever the correct translation is, not too sure it's Shrine. Same with the Red suns, that should be Four-part here-Battle Encampment. But I'm not sure how the middle translates.--Cerez365™ (talk) 12:02, May 22, 2013 (UTC) :::I think this technique might be kinda like the Third Raikage's Hell Stab. What I mean by that is the he has variants of "nukite" maybe this has a variant of seals that can be used. So I was thinking that we mention it in article in a similar manner to how to Hell Stab article does it. What do you guys think? --Cerez365™ (talk) 13:39, May 22, 2013 (UTC) ::::How did you come to such a realization? ._.--Elveonora (talk) 14:05, May 22, 2013 (UTC) :::::It seems the most logical way to deal with it. It is part of the technique that much is clear, but the way it is written is detached: the Ten Seals is not the same as the Sage Art: Gate of the Great God techniques because of how it's written. That led me to think Hashirama can probably call down as many as he wants between 1 and 10 (possibly higher). So I thought that we mention in the article the Ten Seals part instead of actually working it into the name.--Cerez365™ (talk) 15:34, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, note it.--Elveonora (talk) 16:30, May 22, 2013 (UTC) The raw says 封十 Fūtō, which means Seal Ten. 十 has the Furigana とう, which are one of its Nanori. I don't know if that changes its meaning, though. Seelentau 愛議 15:25, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Wood Release? Are we sure this isn't Wood Release? I mean, I know he didn't actually say "wood release", but considering they're torii and he's a WR user, I would've assumed it was. o-o Skitts (talk) 20:31, May 22, 2013 (UTC) :Nothing indicates that. Seelentau 愛議 20:33, May 22, 2013 (UTC) ::More than that, the torii came from the sky: for now, all Wood Release techniques sprouted from the earth or the user's body, never from air. It would be more like a summoning, but I know this is speculation.--JOA20 (talk) 20:48, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Space time? Since he summoning them, shouldn't it be classified as a space time ninjutsu?-- (talk) 22:26, May 28, 2013 (UTC) :It wasn't called a summoning. Omnibender - Talk - 23:47, May 28, 2013 (UTC) :Neither is flying thunder god technique.--Elveonora (talk) 09:30, May 29, 2013 (UTC) ::FTG has been described as a reverse summon, even if it doesn't have "summoning" in its name. If everything which appeared out of nowhere counted as summon, pretty much every nature transformation technique which "creates" its element would be counted as summons. Omnibender - Talk - 00:10, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Different seals Could it be that the hand seal used for this Jutsu differs between the kind of Torii Hashirama is summoning? Seelentau 愛議 21:31, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Chapter 638 In this chapter, Hashirama bombards Obito with several gates, stacking them up. Should we include this in the article, since it seems to be meant to increase the sealing power? We could even have that nicely coloured image now!Norleon (talk) 08:52, July 16, 2013 (UTC) :Bump.Norleon (talk) 12:08, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Naruto a user Didn't he more or less use a non-senjutsu version of this to trap Kurama?--Elveonora (talk) 21:31, August 23, 2014 (UTC) :No, he didn't. Naruto has the key for the seal. He simply opened the seal when he wanted to fight Kurama. And closed it when he done.--MERCURIOUS (talk) 21:41, August 23, 2014 (UTC) ::He also created a torii on another occasion though, by simply pointing with his hand. That said, it was still within his inner world.--BeyondRed (talk) 22:02, August 23, 2014 (UTC) @Elve, why would you think he's a user of this? -- KotoTalk Page- 01:25, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Looks similar, but I wouldn't say or assume it's the same unless it is confirmed. [[User:WindStar7125|''WindStar7125'']] (Talk) 01:37, August 24, 2014 (UTC) The techniques appear identical. Even though he used this only in his mind dimension, Genjutsu-only version of Itachi used techniques and we list Itachi as user of those techniques. So mind or not, he used it.--Elveonora (talk) 12:17, August 24, 2014 (UTC) :Torii Seal and this one look way to familiar to be separate. Both are Fūinjutsu as well, so they work in a similiar way. I suggest merging both jutsu. OR... Naruto used this to trap Kurama and then seal it using Torii Seal.--Omojuze (talk) 13:08, August 24, 2014 (UTC)